Fall of the Romulins
by Commander Spike
Summary: What if at the battle of Veriden III the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) had not been destroyed? What if Worf and Troi never stayed together? What if Picard was promoted to Admiral and still had command of the Enterprise? PLZ R
1. Chapter One

Star Trek the Next Generation

Star Trek the Next Generation

Fall of the Romulins

By Admiral Goten

Chapter One

Captain's Log, stardate 48805.1, we have been ordered to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in the orbit of Mars.The Enterprise is to be refitted while the rest of the crew is taking shore leave until the refit is complete.This will be my final log as Captain of the Galaxy Class U.S.S. Enterprise in its current condition.We hope that she runs as smoothly as she did in her final mission.

"Captain," came Commander Riker's voice from the Transporter Room down the corridor.

"I'm on my way Number one," Picard said walking down the corridor follow the final group, the senior staff, to be beamed to the starbase orbiting earth.

"Captain," Data started, "I ordered the transporter chief to beam out with the other group of officers.I will operate the transporter."

Picard looked around his Transporter Room smiling, yet feeling like he was leaving an old friend behind on his year and a half of shore leave.After Picard looked around he smiled again and replied to Data, "Thank you Data, but I think I would like to activate the transporter one last time."

"Very well Sir," said Data, stepping from behind the Console and onto the Transporter Pad.

As Picard set the coordinates to the starbase he smiled again, then sighed saying, "Take care old girl."

"Sir?" asked Data puzzled.

"It's an old human saying whenever they left a ship or anything else that had been their home they would tell their ship to take care, no matter if being decommissioned or going home to their families," Picard replied."But for me… my family is leaving their home as well."

Everyone smiled.Worf had already left on his shore leave with his son Alexander to earth to see Worf's foster parents.Dr. Crusher had gone to earth to she her parents just hours ago.The only members of the Senior Staff left were William Riker, Deanna Troi, Geordi LaForge, and Data, as well as the Captain himself.

"Captain, is there something wrong?" asked Deanna after the captain had just stood there for a few minuets.

"No, of course not," replies Picard with a smile.

"Sir, they wish to start refitting in less than an hour," reminded Data.

"Yes, we should get out of their hair," replied Picard hitting the console to start as soon as he stepped onto his spot on the pad.

As the transporter engaged Picard felt as if his home was being taken away from him.Though he, and his Senior Staff, were promised to get command of the Enterprise back after the Refit.

After Picard and the others had rematerialized in the Starbase they had all wondered to the same Shuttlecraft.

"Are you headed to Earth as well Captain?" asked Data.

"Yes I am Data," said Picard with a smile."I am heading back to the old family vineyard in France."

"That sounds fun," said Riker holding Deanna's shoulder, holding her close.

"You two planning anything exciting?" asked Picard looking at Riker and Troi.

"We were going to head to Alaska to see my parents," said Will with a smile."Deanna has never met them and I think she should."

"That sounds nice," said the Captain

"What are you plans Geordi?" asked Data.

"I was going to Visit Leah Brahms at Serian-T-One," said Geordi.

"I heard that she recently divorced her husband," said Data.

"She invited me," said Geordi, "Since we met at that conference last month I guess she needs someone to talk to."

"That's very nice Geordi," said Deanna smiling.

"Senior Officers report to Shuttlecraft twelve for your trip to Starfleet Headquarters," came a voice over their combadges.

Will taped his combadge and replied, " On our way."

As they walked to the correct shuttlecraft Picard gave out a long sigh.

"Is something wrong Captain?" asked Geordi as they walked.

"I feel like I'm leaving an old friend behind," said Picard.

"Captain, I know that the Enterprise had been our home for eight years, but she'll be fine, their only refitting the Engineering Hull and adding a new phaser cannon to the forward torpedo tube and moving the torpedo tube down a bit." said Will.

"I know, but it's just I've never had this must shore leave time before," replied the Captain.

"Same with the rest of us," said Will."But I'm sure that the Enterprise will still be in one piece when we return."

"But I've never heard of a refit talking a year and a half to be completed," said Deanna.

"Most of the Enterprise's onboard computers need to be updated as well as the warpcore and nacelles," said Will."I've seen the assumed after shot of the Enterprise has been refitted.She will be a beauty."

"Well," said Picard, "Shall we get aboard?"

"With pleasure Sir," said Will walking in after Deanna.

After everyone had taken his or her seats, the shuttle took off.It rounds the starbase and back toward the fleet yard.Where they saw the new nacelles floating near the empty pylons on the Enterprise's stardrive section.

"They are longer than the original nacelles," said Will.

"They are safer to subspace," said Geordi.

"They better not ruin my bridge," said Picard.

"I doubt they would do that Sir," said Will.

"You're right Number one," said Picard sitting back as the shuttle turned back to earth.

"We will arrive in an hour," said the Pilot of the shuttle.

"An hour?" asked Geordi.

"We made sure we had some time before we arrived at Starfleet Headquarters," said Picard.

"I guess I can take a nap then." Said Geordi, lying back in his chair.

"I heard they have a new type of visor out Geordi," said Deanna.

"I know, they are Ocular Implants," said Geordi, "I am trying some out before I head to Serian."

"That's great Geordi!" said Deanna smiling happily.

"After that attack on the Enterprise by Soran, I think I'll like the implants better," said Geordi.

"I understand Geordi," said Picard sitting back reading out of a book that he had brought with him.

Let's, hope that we come back to the ship we once knew," said Will.

"I am sure we will Commander," said Data, looking at the refit plans on a view screen in front of him.

"I hope so," said Picard.


	2. Chapter Two

Star Trek The Next Generation

Star Trek The Next Generation

Fall of the Romulins

By Commander Spike

Chapter Two

"We are now arriving at Starfleet Headquarters," announced the shuttle pilot.

As everyone stirred awake, even Data after using his dream program, they all picked up their things and prepared to leave the shuttle for the solid ground of earth, the first time that they had been to earth for a long time.

After the soft thud of the shuttle landing on the ground the pilot announced, "We have arrived, please exit the shuttlecraft."

As Picard walked out he took a deep breath and said, "I've forgotten the fresh air that this blue marble has."

"It has just that Sir," said Riker, kissing Deanna on the cheek.

"Now, I believe we are heading in different ways?" said Picard.

"What do you mean Sir?" asked Deanna.

"I must meet with the Federation Counsel, they wished to talk about my command," stated Picard with a disgusted look on his face.

"You with a desk job," said Riker laughing a little, "I can't imagine you sitting behind a desk, except the one in your ready room."

Picard smiled and replied; "I have already told Starfleet I will only become a Admiral if I can have command of the Enterprise."

"Well Deanna and I have to catch another shuttle in an hour, how about we grab some lunch before we split?" asked Riker.

"I would like that," said Geordi still waking from his nap.

"Captain," said Data.

"Yes Data?" replied the Captain.

"What am I suppose to do on my shore leave?" asked Data.

"I'm sure that you will find something," said Picard walking toward a little café."Maybe catch up with your painting, or poetry writing and reading," said Picard.

"Or you can familiarize yourself with the Enterprise's new design," said Geordi.

"I shall do that Geordi, thank you," said Data.

As they all sat down to eat, Picard and the rest sat at a booth and looked out toward the ocean.

"I've forgotten how the ocean really looked up close," said Deanna smiling.

Picard sighed and said, "I wonder how the vineyard is doing after all these years."

"I'm sure your brother and his wife have taken good care of it," said Will.

"Commander, you have exactly forty-four minutes and twenty-six seconds before your shuttle leaves," stated Data.

"Thank you Data," said Riker picking up his sandwitch and taking a bite. 

After the five of them had eaten they walked with Riker and Troi to see them off to Alaska.

"Take care Number One," said Picard with a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You too Sir," said Will with a smile, "All of you take care."

"See you in a year," said Troi as she walked into the shuttle, followed by Will.

After the shuttle took off and headed into the distance Data stated, "I believe Counselor Troi misstated a fact."

"And what fact was that Data?" asked Geordi.

"She said that she will see us in one year.The refit will take one year and a half," said Data.

"We are all to report to the Enterprise in one year, to start familiarizing ourselves with the new computers and equipment," said Picard with a smile.

"I'm late for my appointment for the engineering conference!" shouted Geordi as he ran down the long hall.

"I didn't know there was a conference today," said Picard raising an eyebrow at Geordi.

"It is a private conference that very few Starfleet Chief Engineers are invited to, you being the Captain of the Enterprise, were not informed because you have no ranking in engineering," said Data.

"Your right," said Picard, "I am part of the command crew on the Enterprise, not the Engineering detail."

"Captain, my I accompany you to your meeting with the Federation Counsel?" asked Data.

"Of course," replied Picard, "I could use an associate." 

"An associate?" asked Data.

"It makes a better picture if I have a trusted member of my crew there to make the decision to accept the promotion to Admiral," said Picard.

"Very well, the Counsel does not meet till tomorrow, perhaps we should fine a place to stay the night," suggested Data.

"I already have a room for two at a hotel tonight, not knowing if you were going somewhere," said Picard with a smile.

"Ah, very well," said Data, "Shall we proceed?" 

"Let's shall," said Picard with a smile.

As they both walked down the long hallway, they did not know that they were being watched.They didn't know of the disaster that would follow in the light of the Enterprise's completed refit.The fall of a race…

One Year Later…

"Mr. Worf," said Will as he greeted the Klingon and his son as they exited the shuttle.

"Commander, Counselor," replied Worf with a smile.

"Counselor Troi," said Alexander with excitement.

"Hi there Alexander," said Will, bending his knees to get to eye level with the child.

"Commander Riker," said Alexander with a sense of the command structure.

"Hello all!" came Geordi's voice.

"Geordi," said Will, noticing Leah Brahms's arm around Geordi's neck.

"Hello Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Commander Worf," said Leah."I have heard a lot of interesting stories about all of you."

"I'm sure you have," said Will noticing a certain pale-faced android walking behind Geordi.

"Data, how have you been?" asked Will.

"I have been operating within normal parameters," said Data.

"Captain Picard should be here shortly," said a female voice.

"Dr. Crusher," said Deanna, giving her a friendly hug.

Beverly started to say, "Deanna, Will, Worf, Geordi, Data, and…" 

"Dr. Leah Brahms," said Leah.

"The person that Geordi had been talking about before we left," said Beverly with a smile.

"How are the new implants working Geordi?" asked Will.

"Same as the first time you saw me with them via the subspace communication," said Geordi with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're all in one spot," said Picard walking in from behind Will.

"Captain," said Data.

"You weren't promoted?" asked Beverly disappointed.

"Yes he was Dr.," said Data.

"I just wear the pips, not the uniform," said Picard with a smile.

"Crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, please enter the shuttle for your trip back to your ship," came a voice from within the shuttle.

After everyone had walked into the shuttle, including Leah, everyone got into a comfortable position and relaxed, excited to see his or her ship for the first time.The shuttle took off with a little shaking.But everyone ignored it and tried to relax, it was one hour before they would reach the fleet yard.

One hour later…

"Shuttlecraft fifteen you are cleared to land in Shuttle bay two," came the voice from the Enterprise.

"Finally," said Picard sitting up.

"Did anyone see it?" asked Riker as the thud of the shuttlecraft landing in the shuttle bay.

"Nope, didn't even know we were near the place," said Brahms smiling.

Data, tapped buttons on a console and then the video log of the shuttlecraft were up and running on the screen.

"They changed the design," said Geordi.

"Yes, they did not add the torpedoes to Deck Two, nor the third nacelle," said Data. 

"No new phaser cannon," said Will.

Picard stood up and stated, "That's because I would not allow them to add them."

"What?" asked Geordi.

"I looked at the plans with Data, and found many flaws in them," said Picard.

"But they did replace the warpcore," said Data," or at least upgraded it."

"I look forward to it," said Geordi.

"I look forward to Sickbay," said the Dr.

"And the rest of us are looking forward to seeing our bridge," said Picard walking out of the shuttlecraft.


End file.
